


A Future to Hope For

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: The disaster siblings discuss the future.





	A Future to Hope For

“Beauregard? If someone were to ask you what you wanted for the future, what would be your answer?”

Beau raised an eyebrow and looked up from the barrel she was building to where Caleb was pacing in the doorway. “Is this you asking?”

“No not me, just someone.”

He was being cagey. A cagey Caleb usually meant trouble, but the question was fairly innocuous so she just decided to keep an eye on him. “Well, I don’t know, Caleb. I’d like to live long enough to tell my father that he can kiss my ass one last time.”

“But you have no… dreams? Aspirations?”

“Not really. I wanna make a lot of money and kiss a lot of girls, that’s pretty much it.” She paused thoughtfully and Caleb gave her a moment to think. “I guess I’d like to fall in love someday. That seems dope. But, other than that, I’m happy where I am. Maybe I’ll change my mind someday, but I think I’d be happy running around just like this for the rest of my undoubtedly short life. Why do you ask? I already know that your idea of a good future doesn’t look like mine. We’re a means to an end to you.” 

Caleb cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Why not? You’ve said it before.”

“ _ Ja _ , well, things change.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do they though? Do that really? You have goals, man, I’m not faulting you for that. But, at the end of your quest or whatever… It just doesn’t include us. It doesn't include me. So, why did you ask about my future plans?”

He frowned. “No reason. I was just wondering what your dreams were.

“I'm not much of a dreamer, you’ve gotta know that by now. I’m just gonna die young and fighting.” She turned back to the barrel in front of her. “The others will be fine. They’ll have each other.”

“But they won’t have you.”

“Nope,” she said, like it didn’t bother her. Caleb honestly couldn’t tell if it actually bothered her or not. “They won’t have me. Not for forever anyway. And they won’t have you.”

Caleb frowned. “No. They won’t have me either.” He turned to leave the room. “Good talk.”

“Yep, depressing and weird as always. See you at dinner?”

“ _ Ja _ . See you at dinner.”


End file.
